A Relationship Blossoms
by The Prodogy
Summary: After being kidnapped by Marie Kanker, Double D sees a side of her he thought he never would. What will happen? Edd x Marie I AM NOW ADOPTING OUT THIS STORY. IF YOU WANT IT, PM ME.
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd, N Eddy: A relationship Blossoms

Summary: After being kidnapped by Marie Kanker, Double D is faced with a side of her he had never seen. What will happen? Edd x Marie, Ed x May, Eddy x Nazz

The sun dawns into the sky as the day begins. Waking up, I smile, realizing that it's Friday and that I can get some work done. As I walk down the stairs, I see a picture that catches my eye and makes me held back the tears that have been building up in my soul. It is of me, Mother, and Father on the last Christmas we spent together, which was 2 years ago. I sigh, depressed over the fact that yet again, Mother and Father have once again went on a business trip. They have been gone for 2 months now, and I miss them terribly. Sometimes I wonder if it is a test by them to see how I handle the delicate art of independence. Despite that hypothesis, family is still that ever-building chain that keeps a man from insanity and psychosis. Knowing that my family does care helps we be the unorthodox young adolescent that I am, as I brush the tears away and prepare for school. As I finish up organizing my backpack, Ed and Eddy arrive.

I am glad that despite our differences, we have remained friends, even as we endure our junior year at Peach Creek High. To say that Ed has changed a lot would be an understatement. Even though he still adores sci-fi, his hygiene has become more pleasant. I know this as he grabs me into a bear hug and I no longer smell unpleasant odors from him. After the incident with Eddy's brother, Ed's Mother put her foot down and made him change his hygiene habits, on the consequence that he would be cut off from his sci-fi movies and comic books if he didn't. That threat changed him. The other significant change is that after a huge amount of therapy and counseling, he has become a decent student. No longer does he face the pessimism of teachers or his family, as his now B average shut up the doubters. Whilst with Eddy, he has went through a huge attitude adjustment. His unbecoming cockiness and ego has been swept away in favor of a shy adolescent with a heart of gold. As a result, this has earned him the affections of our cheerleader friend Nazz, and has put his grades up to a B average as well. I smile at my well-endearing friends, lead them out to my car (a 2011 Toyota Camry), and we ride off to another day of learning.

As we arrive at school, and get to our lockers to prepare for what would be quite an eventful day, thoughts rush into my head about how much everyone has changed over the last few years. Sara has went from being a manipulative bipolar adolescent into a smart and confident young woman. Jimmy has clear braces now, and is the Student Council President. Kevin has become a happy guy, the typical happy teen that is nice to everybody. Rolf is still pessimistic about American society, though he has come to accept it more and more over the years. Johnny moved to Ohio last year, but he became close friends with all of us before he left. "Dude, time to learn" Kevin says to me, waking me into reality. I nod approvingly as his kind gesture, and head off to class. I nervously approach the class with a heavy heart of pessimism to how the class would be. You see, the girl that had chased me all these years, and seemingly had no intention of giving up was in the class…..

Marie Kanker. The name sends a shiver down my spine. As part of the feared Kanker sisters (along with May and Lee), they had constantly chased me, Ed, and Eddy for many a moon, the repercussions of which have led to May and Ed to becoming close friends, and Eddy and Lee becoming friends as well. Their way of doing things (being nice and upfront with Ed and Eddy) is unfortunately not the way Marie has approached me. Often I wonder behind the reason of her advances. Maybe she is trapped into thinking that is the way of doing things. Maybe she is just looking for a friend. Even with me being considered a prodigy, I cannot for some inane reason figure out the Puzzle known as Marie Kanker. She haunts my dreams with images of chasing me with the intention of wanting me forever. The unfortunate part is that I cannot avoid her, and her constant advances have become a usual part of my everyday life. Nevertheless, I know someday that I am destined to be in a game with Marie that I am sure to lose.

My thoughts are cut short when I see a bag being placed over me. The wonderment of if I can escape perplexes me for the moment. I strive and struggle to get the bag off of me to no avail. I see the lights of life all faded as I slowly but surely drift away. The last words I hear before unconsciousness is "Don't worry Edd, you're in good hands". Compressed with the anguishing reality that I'm not going anywhere, I slip away…..

A/N: Hi guys and girls. This fan fiction may be confusing right now but it will all be revealed as time goes on. Please read and Review, as I strive and want to become a better writer. With that being said, this is The Prodogy, and I will see you along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed, Edd, N Eddy: A Relationship Blossoms

Summary: After being kidnapped by Marie Kanker, Double D sees a side of her he thought he never would. What will happen? Edd x Marie, Ed x May

Chapter 2: The Winds of Change

After what I perceive to be a short period of time, I start to regain consciousness. My jaw drops because I am in Marie's bedroom. Fortunately it is a saner image than I thought it would be. Her room is abounded by Red paint. Other than that it is a typical 14-year old girl's room, except for one glaring difference. In the corner of her room right by her dresser was a picture of me. The bad thing is that it was life sized, showing Maries infatuation with this young adolescent. It is my School photo from this year. I am surprised at the size Marie made it though. To say I'm just plain creped out is a prudent statement. However, I am one to give people the benefit of the doubt. My eyes dart downwards, and I am perplexed by what I see.

Shocked is the best way to describe my situation. I was not chained up like I thought I would be, but alas, I was laying on Marie's bed. It is only me in here, as Marie is conspicuous by her absence. I soft and warm blanket covers me. Glancing down, I notice that I have received a text message on my phone. Ironically enough, the text reads "hey Double D. I will be back soon. Don't worry, your questions will be answered." My mind considers the possibility that Marie is looking for a friend. I say that because she hasn't harmed me or tried to seduce me yet. It could be part of her ultimate plan. However, I give her the benefit of the doubt as her door opens.

I am shocked as the person I expect to come in is not there. Instead it is May, the Blonde haired youngest of the Kanker Sisters. I am perplexed by her immediately starting to speak. "You must be confused on why you're here Double D. Well, I can say without doubt that you could leave if you wanted to. However, it would not be of best interest. Marie just wants a friend. She has been incredibly nervous about this. The reason why we bagged you and brought you here is because it was the only sure fire way to do it. You see, my handsome Ed would have freaked out about this bonding time between you and Marie and thought that Marie was brainwashing you. I can say without pessimism that this is not the case. In layman's term, Marie loves you Double D".

I am shocked by May's statement. Marie Kanker loves me? I always have thought over the years that Marie acted In her unethical way towards me because of lust, a sin that unfortunately can be like a drug for a weak person. I tell May this, and she says quietly" as you will find out later, Marie hasn't had an easy past year. It does not help that her father is who he is. Now, will you please stay? Marie needs a stable guy in her life, and I think you are it". I already know the answer to her question, and so I mouth the word to her yes. "Wonderful, Marie will be back before you know it. She went to pick up some movies, and went to "bury the hatchet" with the cul-de-sac. Now, this is a letter Marie wrote to you yesterday", as she hands me a folded up spiral notebook piece of paper. "Please read it. She gives you an explanation behind her methods. I can say with absolute certainty that she is not the person she was two years ago. None of us three are. I'll talk to you later double D, as I open the letter to read it:

Dear Double D,

Life always has a way of changing ones demeanor. To say that I am a prime example is a good choice. Notice how I havnt chased you in a month? Lee and I had a good talk a month ago. She helped me realize that the way I was going about things was going to lead to continued pessimism from yourself. So I changed. What May just told you is true. I do love you. I think your personality would jell with mine very well. However, I am not going to force you into liking me, which is why May said you could leave if you want. However, if I know you correctly, leaving without talking face to face would fly in the way of your good nature. Now, you may be wondering why I told you I love you in a letter. It is because of nervousness on my part.

As may just told you, my last year has been difficult. I not only have had to deal with the joys of beginning puberty, but dealing with my father suddenly coming back into my life hasn't helped things. When I was a child, he wasn't around. However, when I was nine, he got custody of me. I still have scars from when he would beat on me. The trust factor has, and never will fully be established. However, I do get along with him. We talk on the phone a few time a week, and I just think you for giving me the inspiration to finally opening up to him about that year and a half.

I will soon be back. As May told you, I went to "bury the hatchet" with Eddy. I realized that it was time to open up to him, and possibly become friends. Alas, this is not just what I left for. I also: went to get a haircut, buy some new clothes, your surprise. Don't worry, it's not anything you would be uneasy about. So, with that being said, I know your choosing to stay. I will be back soon, Maybe- Boyfriend?

Sincerely,

Marie Kanker

P.S. Turn around, I'm back

I spin around and notice how beautiful Marie is. Her new Black hair really brings out her eyes. However \, I am nervous as Marie approaches me, a smile of happiness and satisfaction on her face….

A/N: please read and review. With that said, I am The Prodogy, and I will see you along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed, Edd, N Eddy: A Relationship Blossoms

Summary: After being kidnapped by Marie Kanker, Double D sees a side of her he thought he never would. What will happen? EddxMarie

Chapter 3: Da Talk

Nervous does not even begin to describe how I feel as Marie approaches me. I can say with full honesty that she really did change her appearance. His immoral blue hair has been replaced by her natural hair color of black. It appears that she has also had some sort of correction done on her eyes (contact lenses, perhaps). Nevertheless, I ponder why she brought me here to her room. "Why did you bring me here Marie" I ask her. I am silenced as she slowly brings her lips to mine. I am not shocked by her action whatsoever, but by how calm and collected it was, instead of the immediate forcefulness of the past.

As we pull away, her smile really shows she does care. " Double D", she says quietly. "Can you please stay? I need to open up to you. I feel that it's time. I nod a yes at her as she continues speaking. "I really do love you Double D. It just has taken me so long to open up because I have been afraid. Afraid of a rejection that would break my unstable heart. I cannot speak for May or Lee, but my love towards an edd-boy (you) is genuine, not temperamental. She slowly waits for my response, and I do reply. "Marie, your unbecoming behavior of the past has certainly been replaced by a new you. A new you in the sense that your maturity has increased with age, and that your sins of lust have been swept away. I never told you my true feelings also because of fear. This fear was because of the other two Ed, s disdain for your sisters. Ultimately, the reality is that I love you too Marie"

We slightly giggle at the awkwardness of the situation, but that gets swept away as tears start coming down her face. I stroke her hair softly, and kiss her forehead. "It's ok", I tell her. "Tell me what's wrong. I am a follower and son of God, I outright refuse to judge you." Marie speaks:" it's going to be difficult for me to say this, so bear with me."

"When I was about 9", Marie began, Mom started to get really bad into alcohol. It was bad enough that her abusive boyfriend Dan would beat me and Lee daily. He must have had a soft spot for May, because she never felt his wrath. I remember one time that he raped me. It was so cold and dark. I felt so scared that I wished for death right there. Ultimately though, life went on. As a result of the Molestation, Mom lost me for about a year, and I went to live with my dad Rod. The unfortunate reality is that he was battling alcohol as well, and he would beat me sometimes." I stop her right there as I cuddle her to silence. "Marie, your Mom works very hard to provide for you three. No matter what happened, I will not judge you, as only the lord himself has any right to judge anyone. May already explained to me everything that happened". Marie wipes her tears away as she speaks. "Well, the reason I always acted the way I did towards you is because Dan taught me that it was the only way that you would accept me." This revelation does not astonish me, as I shush her with a kiss. I immediately feel that love for her that she does for me.

We suddenly hear a knock on the door as the moment arrives. Dressed in a Detroit Lions jersey with blue shorts is Marie's mother. She slowly approaches us with a sense of happiness. As she approaches us, I feel a sense of nervousness as to how she will respond to me. Fortunately, that is swept by her words: "hello Edd. I am Lee, May, and Marie's mother. My name is Zoey. I am not surprised that you two would be together. I knew that you would be more accepting of the possibility of a relationship with a Kanker than anyone else. The only thing I ask is that you treat Marie with a sense of dignity, with respect, and with moralistic intention." I smile at her generous words of wisdom. "Marie, pending a answer of ultimate yes from Edd's parents, he is allowed to stay here tonight if he so wishes. I have a night shift (I work at a restraint as a waitress), so I won't be home until around 8:00 in the morning. With those words, she smiles and leaves the room, closing the door softly with a gentle touch.

Marie softly is still hugging, with every moralistic intention. I ask her why she kidnapped me instead of just talking to me. She responds: "I was nervous. I did not feel that going upfront to you would be prudent. After all, if I didn't throw a touch of Kanker in there, how would it have been normal? In case you're wondering how long I've actually loved you, it has been since the incident at Eddy's brother's house. When you were being talked down by him, I had every mind to teach him a lesson. However, I did not feel it was my place to do so. As you left, I nearly ran out of the trailer to confess my genuine feelings. However, I knew that timing was everything, and telling you then was not the right moment. However, with me being more mature now than I used to be, I knew now was just as good a time as any. In terms of how the cul-de-sac responded to my sincere apology, they accepted it."

With those words, I responded: "to my sweet girl, that being you, I am glad that forgiveness was in their souls today. My love for you burns brighter and brighter every second. I cannot comprehend you not liking me, as I always thought your feelings were genuine. Marie Kanker, will you be my guiding light, my girlfriend"? With an enthusiastic yes, we slowly but surely fall asleep in each other's arms.

We wake up as we hear the door opening. I nor Marie Recognizes who it is at first, but then Marie does with some nervousness. The face does look happy, with a very sly smile. She sits down in a chair, and says these words: well, it's about time"…..

A/N: Hi guys. Remember to read and review as always. Until then, I am The Prodogy, and I will see you along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed, Edd, N Eddy: A Relationship Blossoms

Summary: After being kidnapped by Marie Kanker, Double D see a side of her he thought he would never see. What will happen? Edd X Marie

A/N: For this chapter, I decided to go with a bunch of Points of view, as to continue and accelerate the plot. After this chapter, it should be pretty easy to tell who the antagonist is, eh?

Chapter 4: Thoughts and Plots

Sara's Point of View

As I walk home from what was an uneventful day of fun with Jimmy, my mind starts to wonder. I don't know when my liking or lusting for him started, but for a long time, I have liked Double D. His unbecoming behavior for a teenager was what I thought I liked about him. However, it's more his perfectly hot body, and my desire to caress him and tounge wrestle him. I know there are obstacles, but I will be dammed if I do not reach my ultimate goal.

As I walk into my home, my mother looks at me worriedly, like I am a psychotic killer. I shrug it off, give her a hug, and retreat to my bedroom. There, I start hemming some clothes. "Don't worry Double D", I say. "You and I shall be now and forever more together forever, and no one, not even Marie, can stop me." I slowly hem the clothes, my mind deep in thought….

Eddy's Point of View

What has happened to this strange world? Marie apologizing to the Cul-de-sac for her and her sister's unbecoming ruthlessness of the past? I knew it was not a dream as Marie comes up to me personally and whispers" I really am sorry, I hope you can forgive us". My reaction to answer in the affirmative. I really hope Double D is ok, and that Marie's plan for today is not rejected by my smart friend, as I can see that Marie truly cares….

Marie's Point of View

The figure slowly but surely reveals herself to be Lee. "I knew you guys were in here", She says smiling. "I now know that the pessimistic reactions of you Double D from the past are gone now that Marie has shown her true nature. A nature of kindness and responsibility that I and May can undoubtedly learn from. Well, that starts today. I don't want us (the Kanker sisters) to be black sheep anymore. Can you help"? She says looking straight at Double D.

Double D's Point of View

I am so nervous at to what to say to Lee. I mean, is forgiveness the one undeniable action in this unfortunate situation? Or is it something else? I decide on the former as I speak. "Lee, the continued pessimism of the Cul-de-sac when it comes to their thoughts of you three will go away if you and May seek forgiveness for your sinful actions of the past. Marie has done this, and in order for the cycle to be complete, this must be done by you and May as well." I say, looking right up at her. She smiles and leaves to do so as me and Marie continue cuddling in each other's arms….

Ed's Point of View

As I am walking towards the stars to my basement bedroom, thinking about a certain Yellow-headed Kanker, I am yanked into my sister Sara's bedroom. She does not say anything, but pats a spot next to her on her bed. I sit. My mind wonders what her actions are for. I mean, she has been nicer to be the past year then she ever was before, but she would never invite me (forcibly, but still) into her bedroom. I inquire her of said action, and she responds. "I need your help Ed. I have a simple lust for Double D that will not go away. I need you to lure him here so I can tell him my true feelings." My response is a simple, but firm no. "Sara, Marie likes him. Please understand that." She responds that she knows this, but getting this off her chest will help her mental state. I agree, but ask for a continuance of this assignment until tomorrow, as I am tired. She agrees. Looking back now, I only wish I knew what her Psycho mind was planning….

Lee's Point of View

As I gather the cul-de-sac around me and May, I speak. "People, it has been far too long that I and May's sinful actions have led to a continued pessimism and skepticism from you all. I and May can say with every fiber of our hearts that we have repented from our actions of the past, and will no longer make you all fear us. All we hopefully want is an acceptance for our very since apology, a new start, if you will." As I look around, the answer is simple: yes, we do forgive. Smiling at that notation, me and May leave, as we have go see the two lovebirds…..

Double D's Point of View

Love. A natural feeling encompassed between me and Marie. As we lay in each other's arms, the question on my part arises. Would you like to meet my parents tonight? She answers with an enthusiastic yes. You see, this would be the first time in many a moon that they would be home, even if it is but for a night. The matter of fact is, I will see them, so that is and what does matter. "I am going to warn you though Marie, my parents are going to want to know a lot. So be prepared when they ask you a lot of questions"…

Sometime later, May and Lee have returned, and we are in the middle of a competitive game of Monopoly when the door opens. Marie is SHOCKED at who is standing there. Dressed in casual wear, but with a serious look on their face, is none other than….

A/N: Ha! You guys will have to wait until the next chapter to find out who it is. Anyway, continue Reading and reviewing. Until next time, I am The Prodogy, and I will see you along the way.


End file.
